River of Deceit
by Hope Falls
Summary: Shawn and Stacy receive the greatest news of all, but not without a few obstacles in the way of their happiness (HBKStacy)


River of Deceit

(1/?)

Written by: Jen

E-mail: 

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Stacy Keibler/Shawn Michaels, Stephanie McMahon/Chris Jericho, others.

Spoilers: None

Notes: No roster split. Stephanie was never involved in the Father vs. Daughter left, and never left the WWE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shawn, Stacy, or any other characters. I am not affiliated with the WWE. This is fiction people. Nothing more, nothing less.

Feedback: Is greatly loved and appreciated 

Category: WWE Fan Fiction (just like every other fiction that I post on here ;) )

Summary: Shawn and Stacy get the biggest news of their lives, but not before having obstacles put in the way of their happiness.

Note: Renee made me change my header sticks tongue out

-------------------

"I seriously love that movie." The leggy blonde stated, stretching her legs out on the bed of her best friend, Stephanie McMahon. Stacy had just arrived in El Paso, TX where Smackdown would be filmed the following day and she'd seen to it that only Stephanie knew that she'd be arriving in town. That way before anything else were to happen she'd be able to spend some down time with Steph… that, and she'd be able to successfully surprise her fiancé.

Popping several pieces of popcorn into her mouth, Stephanie nodded her head. "You've only informed me of this _how_ many times, Stace?"

"One or two." An innocent smile crossed Stacy's lips at her words as her eyes met Steph's, noting the smirk that had crossed her features at Stacy's dialogue. So maybe she had said something more often than that. Stacy's thoughts were broken at the sound of Steph's cell phone ringing that she promptly answered.

"Hello?" Pausing the movie, she rolled her eyes playfully at the voice on the other end of the line. "No, Chris… Chris. I can't go out right now." There was another lengthy pause as the blonde Canadian on the other line began a second rant. "I've got work to do—besides, I'll see you tonight... You're not going to win this, so I suggest you just stop. I love you too… bye." Stephanie chuckled as she closed the cell phone and placed it back on the bedside stand, shaking her head. "What a pain."

"But an enjoyable one, no?" Stacy pursed her lips together before a grin crossed Steph's lips, emitting a soft bout of laughter from the blonde.

"More than you know."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, eyes dancing with amusement Stacy grabbed several kernels of popcorn before throwing them at her friend. "And more information then I wanted."

"As though you've never shared anything about Shawn?" The young McMahon countered, raising an eyebrow to Stacy as she tried not to laugh.

"Well, I have shared _some_ things about Shawn." Stacy paused as she pondered in thought, rising to her feet and making her way across the hotel and pulling a dark gray hooded sweatshirt out of the bag, pulling it over her head and immediately slipping her hands into the warmth the pouch in the front provided. "But that's different."

"And how exactly does that work?"

"Well, it's simple really." Biting down on her lip, Stacy was unable to withhold her laughter. "He's just better."

"Bitch."

"I try." Smiling, Stephanie watched as Stacy made her way back to the bed. Laying down she placed her head in Steph's lap and yawned, eyes closing. Instinctively she began to run her fingers through her friend's hair, studying her features for a moment.

"What's going on in your head, Keebs?"

Exhaling slowly Stacy opened her eyes before her glance caught Stephanie's. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

After a short pause, Stephanie smiled. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone. Especially not Chris Jericho of all people-- I know he has a big mouth." As soon as her words escaped her mouth, Stacy's smiled as she closed her eyes once again.

"This is going to be fun."

"I thought that we were gonna go out for a while tonight." Shawn Michaels stated, a frown slowly overcoming his features. His eyes remained on his friend then, never venturing away from him, making it obvious that he wasn't exactly happy with his friend backing out on their plans—and on his birthday of all days.

"I'm sorry man, Steph called—she's not feeling well. At all. I've gotta go make sure she's alright."

After a slight sigh escaped the older man's lips, he nodded his head slightly. "Alright, I guess I'll just go in and see if I can get a hold of Stacy. She has that photo shoot in Hawaii this week."

Chris nodded his head slightly, feeling bad that he was leaving one of his best friends alone on his birthday. Giving him a light slap on his shoulder he spoke. "Happy birthday, man. If she's alright I'll stop by and we can go grab a drink or two down at the bar." He told him, absolutely oblivious as to the fact that he'd been set up by two very convincing women.

"Thanks man… tell Steph I hope she feels better." And with that Shawn swiped his keycard before pushing the door open to his hotel room. "What the hell…" The utterance was made as soon as the muscular man had stepped into his hotel room, allowing the door to shut behind himself. It was obvious that someone had been there—that someone was still there. Maybe that triggered in his mind upon seeing the many lit candles that were scattered throughout his hotel room, or maybe it had been the rose petals that had been beautifully scattered across the floor and led to the bed. No, that wasn't it. The clearest indication that someone had been in his hotel room was the beautiful diva, his fiancé, resting upon the bed. "Legs…"

Sitting up on the bed Stacy's eyes met those of Shawn's, a smile slowly overtaking her features as she rose to her feet, sexily clad in a black silk robe that stopped at her mid-thigh. "Hey there, birthday boy."

"Why do I feel like I've been set up?" He asked her, a smirk instantly crossing his lips as he closed in the distance between himself and the woman that he loved; the woman that he'd been away from for almost three weeks now.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she instantly brought her lips to his, closing her eyes. She savored ever moment of it, savored the feeling of his lips against hers—of his tongue gently penetrating her mouth as she allowed its entrance. Slowly pulling back from his kiss she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She'd missed him.

"How long has Chris known?" He asked Stacy huskily, his hand coming up to her neck and gently caressing, eliciting a small murmur from her lips before a slight chuckle escaped.

"Oh—maybe about thirty seconds."

"What? But he said—"

"I know what he said. Steph called him because she was sick." A triumphant grin crossed her lips then. In all honesty, it had been more than a little easy to both fool and surprise both men. And she was glad that it had gone so smoothly.

"You mean… he has no idea?" Shawn couldn't help but laugh at that, eyes drinking in the sight of Stacy, his eyes dancing for the first time that night. "I knew Chris wasn't _that_ good of an actor." He stated with a smirk. Shaking her head in amusement Stacy slipped her hand into Shawn's before slowly leading him over to the bed. "You know…" Shawn began, his eyes resting on her intently. "I really did think you were in Hawaii." He laughed.

Shaking her head with a soft laugh she took a step towards Shawn before murmuring her quiet request. "Shut up and kiss me, Mr. Thirty-nine." With a slight smirk Shawn cradled her face with both hands, closing in the slight distance between their bodies as one hand slipped from her face and to her lower back, pressing their bodies together. Within only another moment the two were splayed out on the bed, Stacy resting beneath her fiancé, body parts from the two individuals instinctively becoming entwined.

….

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for your birthday present yet." Stacy murmured huskily from where she lay with her body resting against his, head upon his chest.

A small laugh escaped from Shawn's lips then, his eyes roving over her body before they found hers once again. "I thought this, the black lingerie—wasn't that my present?" He asked her after a moment, an eyebrow lifting slightly as a smile played on his lips. And as Stacy sat up slightly in the bed, holding the sheet over her chest she glanced at Shawn, a smile immediately crossing her lips at the boyish gleam in his eyes.

"Well, it was _part_ of your present." Stacy spoke slowly, grinding her bottom lip between her teeth with a slight nervousness.

Shawn sat up in bed as well, a smile slowly creeping onto his face as he studied her closely. "Well, do I get the other part… or is it something that I have to earn?" He asked her with a playful grin.

"Oh, I think you earned it just a few minutes ago." The blonde laughed softly as she slipped the silk black robe back on and rose to her feet, hoping silently that all of her worries were for nothing. Wishing that he really would embrace this present—because above all it was a piece of herself. And ultimately it was a piece of Shawn as well. Walking over to her suitcase she pulled out a small wrapped box before slowly re-approaching the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Should I be worried?" Shawn asked, having taken obvious notice of her sudden bout of nervousness. Stacy simply shook her head before handing him the box.

"Open it." Urging him on softly, she pushed a long strand of hair behind her ear, eyes never losing focus of him. As soon as the box was open she noticed his forehead crease noticeably, reaching down into the box and retrieving its contents. Slowly sucking in a breath as though having forgotten to breathe, his eyes lifted to hers.

"A rattle?" Studying it closely for a moment, his eyes lifted to hers, the realization hitting him hard. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he searched for words again. "You, I mean—I…" Sighing at his loss of words he raked a hand through his slightly sweated locks of hair. "We're—"

A slow smile crossed Stacy's lips then, noticing that he was struggling for the words. Honestly she didn't know if he was happy, or if he was just in absolute shock. Quite possibly it was a combination of the two. They'd talked about children on more than one occasion and while she'd wanted to wait a bit to have a child, he was growing antsy. This was his dream. "We're having a baby." She murmured softly, gently stroking his cheek and smiling.

Hearing the words aloud made it real, and closing his eyes he felt a tear push its way down his cheek. "God baby, I love you." Shawn managed before slipping a hand behind her neck and allowing his lips to find hers with a kiss—the first kiss since knowing that their lives would be forever changed.


End file.
